User talk:Narhiril
Welcome to GuildWiki! :] 05:28, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : Thanks ^.^ -Nar ::Also welcome RT | Talk 05:45, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Do you mind pressing the minor edit button and the preview button when editing your own userpage RT | Talk 05:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah sure, sorry =x -Nar Hi! Model Rocketry is so cool! Utter Havoc 22:33, 22 April 2008 (UTC) : I <3 model rocketry. I design my own. Currently working on my level 1 certification (H and I engines) and going to the finals for the TARC challenge in DC. ::Also, to easily sign your posts just hit the signature button (http://images.wikia.com/common/skins-200804.4/common/images/button_sig.png) or type ~~~~-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 22:41, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks lol, kind of new at the wiki thing. Anyway, TARC was a challenge that had teams of 3+ people build a rocket that could carry two eggs to 750 feet and bring them down, intact, in 45 seconds. My team's rocket got them to 754 feet in 46 seconds. So we're going to the finals. Smiley face. Narhiril 22:42, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Good luck in the finals! I had my model rocket gear taken away by the german police. I failed to impress them when I - purely for curiositY's sake - created a multiple warhead for one of my models - note the warheads were VERY, VERY small, consisting of bundles of small fireworks obtained in Poland, and no harm was done or intended. I'm not crazy after all. Well mostly not. Utter Havoc 22:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That's actually my favorite story of the day. 23:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Glad it brings a smile to someone. It cost me my level 1 Certifcation through Tripoli NL though. Europe enacted some new laws in regards to pyrotechnic devices on model rockets, of which I was unaware. Now I can only watch. Stupidity is a crime :( Utter Havoc 23:34, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, we have that law in the States too. I've still done some fun stuff with them though, like complex staging and boost gliding. I'm trying to wire one up that will have flashing lights and a countdown indicator on it, but my electrical skills are limited, at best. The funniest one I've done recently was a model that fires a whole bunch of caution tape out of it when it ejects. Anyways, nice to know someone else out there is interested in NAR/Tripoli. ::::::::Come on guys, if you are going to be illegal, DON'T GET CAUGHT! I own an M-80, but the police have never even been suspicious of any of my dealings. EVER.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 01:17, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::whats an m-80 Lost-Blue 01:18, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::M-80. You might recognize it as the device that blew Peter Griffin's fingers off in season 4. 01:20, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::High power model rocketry isnt illegal if you have a license. You just can't put unsanctioned explosives in them. M80's on the other hand... Narhiril 01:26, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Absolutely right! and who is Peter Griffen? Utter Havoc 01:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Family Guy Lost-Blue 01:44, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC)